Walter pokemon trainer
by symbiote god
Summary: Walter after becoming a project of a mad man Nazi professor is now on the verge of death after betraying integra, seras, and alucard he now finds himself with the god of all pokemon to make a deal


_**Walter Pokemon Trainer**____**Hellsing/pokemon crossover**_

Walter c. dornez after becoming a vampire project and turn to a 16 year old is now on the verge of deah after betraying integra,alucard,and seras and finds himself infront of the pokemon entities to make a deal.

"Curses that brat and demon they ruined my research i must leave and continue i have to continue my research on vampire's",the mad man doctor said while stuffing many valuable papers in a large hand bag as the entire nazi blimp is slowly exploding. "what should i do what should i do what am i missing",he opens a door to reveale something behind a cloth with a plate that says _**THE SHI **_."Let it be, Great professor". a boy who looks 16 sits on the floor next to the surgery table."It's not worth it, doc... you should know when to surrender"."argh,Walter!", the professor says sweating at the sight that the boy is still alive.

Walter looks up with a sarcastic yet serious face."How pathetic! Being the last remains of the last missing Nazis."arghh HOW DARE YOU...YOU...A loser is for nothing good".The doc said he felt insulted this little brat the one who is partly responsible for this mess is telling him to give up his life work."Hmhmhm we also know you are a for nothing good,Doc and all what you have created,including me... this term function. The presenter should also disappear what do you think,Great professor?",Walter said looking like a smart ass with blood running down his face."You talk to much brat",Argued the doctor sweat rolling more and more down his face."hmhmh please doc we all just wanted to play are role for this show and i've play mine the best i could",The shinigami said he tries to lift himself up by using the table only to have his arm and hand completely brake apart then he laughes like a maniac.

"What a terrible end... it's a damn shame",Walter said with a smrik.

"Damn... a defective product like you! A failed product like you,laughing at us?! Not stand that my research is called for something like your farce! My research will bring the world to it's knee's! Not for something like you! Not for something like you! Someday i swear to you boy,someday we'll surpass Alucard, i'll show you how!,anger and fear was in the mad man's voice as he said this and walter knew it as well."Hmhmhm we dont need to talk,idiot. You and I,will die today,The young traitor said

"BASTARD! ",the professors screamed and takes out a remote."i will live here today i programmed you to die with one press of a simple button". "really then how about this doc",Walter said wraping wires around the doc's arm so tight it rips shinigami watched as the same mad man who turned him into a project fell to the floor bleeding from what use to be his arm. Walter scatter's his wire's throughout the room as the fire from the explosions inside the blimp entered inside and grow stronger."But no doc what you wanted was a copied product of alucard isn't this a comedy farce...Now let us go,you and me".the Nazi professor screamed as walter pulled down a iron crate on the doc's body crushing it. "...at pinball",the shinigami said falling o the floor and smoking a cigerette,"Ah...damn it i really wanted to win heheh you win alucard...goodbye...lady integra",walter said as he takes the cigerette out of his mouth and drops it and the flames engulf him.

"WALTER!",the leader of hellsing screamed as she and seras see walter burn tears roll down both of their faces as the flame grows brighter."arigato...Walter-san",seras said while protecting integra from flames. Seras take us home...GO!,Integra commanded as they fled from the huge blimp

"shinigami-san can you here me...shinigami-san", a misterious voice calls."hm whats going on im suppose to be dead whose calling me",Walter thought as he opened his eye's he see's a large being looking like a qilin or centaur. Its body color is white with a gray, vertically-striated underside, the pattern of which has similar recurrences on the underside of it's mane, tail, and face, and four pointed feet are tipped with gold hooves. Its mane is quite long, jutting away from its head, and its face is gray, with green eyes and red pupils, and a green circular pattern below its eyes. it also has a streak of gold coloration on its head, and ears that point upward. Its neck is fairly long, with two pairs of extrusions to the sides, and a flap-like feature on the neck's underside that is colored white like much of the body. It also has a golden cross-like wheel attached to its body by its round abdomen.

"Who are you?",The young vampire asked with curiosity." I am deity of this world my name is Arceus and these are my children dialga,palkia and giratina",the god of all pokemon said.

"Arceus-sama why am i here and to ask another question where is here?",Walter asked."This place is known as the disorited world where my devilish and conartist son giratina here lies as to why you are here the beings i have created in this world need help and as i watched you at your dying moments or at your last moments in the vampric world you killed the last man that could pose a threat to that world so i wish to make a deal with you",arceus said."What kind of deal arceus-sama?".walter said.

"I will grant you life again if you promise to help make my world a better place for both humans and the beings i created called pokemon if you accept not only will you gain your life again but you will also be able to gain your vampiric powers again", Arceus said . "you have a deal arceus-sama now anything else before you send me their or whatever gods do",the little vamp said.

"Yes their is when you go i will tell the humans to take care of you until your 16",arceus said. "Hm what are you talking abou...oh shit you wouldn't,Walter said with sweat rolling down his i would and i am hahahahahaha,acreus said laughing evily and transporting walter away."You asshole god!",walter shouted being sent into a void.

"Father that was just childish and as i recall he was evil the whole time before his death moment how do you know he wont help the people endangering your creations",dialga said with a kinda pissed look."Dialga stop being such a woman i say let whatever happens happen"Giratina said with a grin only to be kicked by his sister palkia."What the hell palkia"giratina said."Enough children now return to your chambers and wait for me to return i must speak with these humans",arceus said leaving his children as they return to their chambers.

(the time in the real world and giratina's world is different 4 hours in his world is actually 9 months in the real one)

_**Pallet town **_

"Deila-chan are you home ?",a certain old professor asked walking into the house to find a woman in a chair rubbing her stomach."I see your child is growing fast only 3 weeks until it's ready to come out so have you decided to name it",professor oak said.

"No not yet but i cant wait",as deila says this the whole house and outside world stop completely and arceus appears before them and both the professor and deila are in shocked that the god of all pokemon has appeared.

"Hello humans you already know who i am so lets cut to the chase you woman that child who you will be giving birth to is not from this world,the god said."What how is that possible,deila said looking confused yet scared."you seeuh in another world a man was on the verge of death until i saved him and made a deal he will be the bridge of peace between both humans and pokemon but here's were the problem comes",arceus said."What's the problem ?",the professor asked."That child is also a vampire it may end up killing your body before it's born,their detity said with a sad look the professor was shocked and scared and poor deila who was going to give birth to walter all she could do was cry thinking about how her child was going to kill her before it's born and she wont be able to see it.

"tell me now that you know this will you still love your child or will you kill him"he said with a serious voice."Deila-chan the best thing you can do is kill the child so atleast you will live,the professor said."ignorant human you all kill what you fear the most you old man are just criminal this is why most humans make me sick,arceus said in a angered tone. "No me and red have been dreaming of children for a long while and now we have one close to being here i'll keep him"(yes red will be walter's and ash's dad it made sense and he will show up)delia said." i see you are a kind person unlike this man very well i will give you the power of a pokemon to bring this child into the world once the child is born the power i give you will transfer all back into me now are you ready deila",arceus said.

"Yes arceus-sama and thank you,deila said with a nodded and many of his plates appeared around him."i will give you the strength of a dragon,the life of fairy,psyhic for power,water for health,and grass to gather energy",with these words those five plates move from him and formed a sliver orb. (a sliver jewel of life watch the movie you'll know)Deila grabbed the orb and felt every power that was in it course through her though she only attain the stats she was not a hybrid she was still human."Thank you arceus-sama",she said. "you are welcome hm as i said this child will do great things and i believe you can guide him till he can do it on his own",arceus said."wait arceus you created all poemon in this world i have to ask why?",the professor asked."I wished to create beings that humans could see as friends not just as tools for battle or power it the same why i created the legendaries now if that is all i must go and deila the child's name is walter ",arceus said leaving them and the world going at it's normal pace again as soon as tthe god left red had entered the house not knowing anything about walter.

"Huh professor oak what are you doing here",red said but the professor said nothing he just simply left them but red ignored it."so deila-chan have you decided to name our baby"he said with a smile she nodded."yes his name will be Walter".

_**8 years later**_

A certain vampric boy was jumping through the trees he was wearing leather jeans with black shoes and a regular white shirt that was torn to shreds and beside him was a chimchar that he obtain as an egg from professor rowan from sinnoh but it was different instead of it's usual orange fur it was black with mini white streaks going down it's arm and it's white fur that was in the shape of a flame was gray and the line to it was pure crimson red along with it's eye's and it's flame was wasn't regular or blue it was a white flame with black streaks burning in as well."ready Ifrit use flamethrower",walter said as his chimchar burst out a a white black stream flame at him..as he dodges the flame he notices his chimchar is gone but turns around quick only to get hit hard to the ground by his pokemon."arghh damn it ifrit you got stronger"he said with one eye closed."_heh thanks master but i know your holding back no vampire is this weak"_,Ifrit said with a grin."well you werent born twice and to be fair im 8 you asshole monkey!",walter said ."_flamethrower!_,Infrit yelled as he shot another blast of fire at walter who dodged again but bumped into something and turned around.

"Huh rayquaza what are you doing here?",walter asked."_walter-san i ask a favor of you,_the space dragon asked."what is it",he said."_I wish to ask you to take this egg of my clan this egg is an abomination to all rayquaza's its a breed that was conceived by rayquaza and mismagius it's a crime to be a rayquaza,_Rayquaza said."i see then fine i'll take him and call another pokemon no matter what they are even from your own clan and abomination again and i'll kill you rayquaza",walter said leaving the dragon scared and shocked.

"_what do you plan to do with this one train it as it is or turn it into a vampire"_?_,_Ifrit asked."I'll train it as it i want to prove those rayquaza's wrong and this little egg is how now lets return home i got a lot of explaining to do to mom and dad about these burned markings on my face and body,walter said.

_**8 more years later**_

Walter was in his bed sleeping while his legendary pokemon slept in his human form in the other bed while his infernape slept by his bed with it's arms crossed.

WALTER COME DOWN PROFESSOR OAK WISHES TO SPEAK WITH YOU!,his mother deila bolted up and sended Ifrit and Omega into their dusk balls and headed down stairs to meet professor oak and red sitting down talking to eachother."Hey samuel-san is it ready yet",walter said in excitment."yes my boy it is here pick your choice the fire type charmander,the grass type bulbasaur,and the water type squirtle take your pick",oak said."I'll take charmander my dad has a charizard and I want to surpass it"walter said grabing charmander's ball and call it out but it was different it was black with a red underbelly and black flames and a horn on it's head it also had a "Y" marking scar on it's arms and 3 umbreon circle's 2 on it's shoulder's and one on it's head."hm that is strange that charmander is different then others"professor oak said."hmph it doesn't matter a charmander is what it is by birth she's fine i'll name her Delpha",walter said petting his new pokemon then red stood up. "Walter how about a battle my charizard has a child and i think both of our charmanders could use a battle",red said getting a nodd from his vampric son.

They walked into the back yard to find a pokemon field as they both walk to each side theiir charmanders take the stage."Ready walter?",red asked."Ready... Delpha use howl!,Walter said as delpha roared a powerful scream making red's charmander scream in pain."Charmander use dig to escape",red said as his charmander digged under ground."heh sorry dad you lose delpha use flamethrower in the hole",walter yelled as his pokemon shot a black flame into the hole red's charmander went into causing the orange lizard pokemon to come out in pain which left red in shock on how powerful that black flamethrower was."Delpha finish it with..!,walter stopped as he saw delpha's eyes as she asked him to trust her walter nodded and Delpha jumped into the air and made a huge roar causing the circle's on her shoulder's and head to come off and form a star infront of her mouth and trap red's charmander in it."_stardust destroyer",_Delpha screamed as she charged at red's charmander and rapid punched until her black flame covered them then slammed to the ground causing a minimum but powerful explosion leaving red's charmander fainted on the ground and delpha covered in walked over and picked up his injured pokemon and using a super potion to heal her."are you ok delpha?",walter asked looking worried but getting a nodd from the black and red lizard pokemon gave him no more worries.

"Heh son your charmander is tough and that move i havent seen a move like that"red said."Neither have i..Delpha was the one who wanted to try it",walter said as he grabbed Delpha's pokeball and crushed it leaving everyone in shock."why would you do that,the professor said."because i dont like the regular poke balls",walter said pulling out a dusk ball and tapping it on Delpha's head and it sucks her in and clicks without a struggle."i heared sliph co. is making a new balls called neutron once it comes out i'll transfer my pokemon into them but these dusk balls will do for now i'll be heading out now i have a long journey to go and maybe i'll see ash on the way",walter said about to walk off."wait walter what about your pokedex"red said. i got dex from professor oak before the battle started im off ",walter said heading off.


End file.
